La cura para las pesadillas
by Cris Snape
Summary: Bill está herido por dentro y por fuera y, de cuando en cuando, las pesadillas inundan sus sueños. Por suerte, Fleur tiene un remedio infalible para luchar contra ellas. Escrito para el "Reto Temático de Junio" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**LA CURA PARA LAS PESADILLAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de junio: Bill y Fleur" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

Te despiertas de repente y no sabes por qué. De inmediato, sientes un fuerte dolor en el lado izquierdo de la cara y te tocas con cuidado, descubriendo algo húmedo que debe ser sangre. Extiendes un brazo en busca de tu varita cuando eres nuevamente golpeada, esta vez en el abdomen. Apenas tardas un instante en saber que ha sido Bill.

Por supuesto, no es consciente de nada. Yace dormido a tu lado, aunque su sueño dista mucho de ser tranquilo. Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una pesadilla, pero cuando vuelven, lo hacen con virulencia. En otras circunstancias, hubieras hecho un nuevo intento para conseguir la varita, habrías conjurado una luz tenue y te hubieras acercado hasta el tocador para comprobar en qué estado se encuentra tu pómulo. Sin embargo, esa noche te quedas al lado de Bill. Sabes que debes despertarlo de inmediato y, aunque él se mueve frenéticamente, logras colocarte sobre él e inmovilizarle por los hombros.

Gimotea como un niño pequeño. Agita su cabeza hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, murmura incoherencias y tiene las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Puedes sentir como propia su angustia y comienzas a zarandearlo un poco, ansiosa por acabar con los malos recuerdos. Porque sus pesadillas no son más que eso: evocaciones nefastas de un pasado que, por fortuna, quedó atrás.

— Bill —Pronuncias su nombre con suavidad, apretando sus hombros ligeramente—. _Despiegta_, Bill. Es sólo una pesadilla.

Cuesta un poco, pero finalmente abre los ojos y te ve. Jadea dificultosamente, con el miedo aún presente en su mirada. Sonríes, esperando que logre calmarse, y le acaricias una mejilla para infundirle confianza. Eres toda dulzura y comprensión y te sientes aliviada mientras la respiración de tu marido vuelve a la normalidad.

— ¿Estás bien? —Dices, con tu acento francés más marcado que nunca—. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

— Sí —Bill cierra los ojos un instante y, cuando vuelve a mirarte, cuando alza una mano para posarla sobre tu rostro, el espanto vuelve—. ¡Merlín! ¡Te he golpeado!

— Ha sido sin _quegeg_ y estoy bien.

— ¡Demonios! —Ves cómo tantea hasta hacerse con su varita. La luz ilumina vuestros cuerpos y, sí, también tu herida—. Soy una bestia. Deja que lo arregle.

— Estabas _dogmido_. No tiene impogtancia.

Aunque pretendes sonar tranquila, la verdad es que te incomoda pensar en el moratón que se va a formar justo ahí, en el pómulo. Bill murmura un hechizo curativo, aprendido durante vuestros años en la Orden del Fénix, y de inmediato sientes un frescor en la piel que te resulta muy agradable.

— ¿Con qué soñabas? —Preguntas por curiosidad, plenamente consciente de que él no se molestará ni se sentirá incómodo. Más bien todo lo contrario. Te gusta saber que entre vosotros no existen los secretos, que pese a lo que puedan pensar los demás sobre vuestra relación, sois almas gemelas.

Bill anda sobrado de motivos para tener pesadillas. Unas veces revive la batalla de Hogwarts, otras únicamente la muerte de su hermano. En ocasiones incluso es invadido por los viejos temores que apenas podía controlar cuando era rompedor de maldiciones en Egipto. Sin embargo, esa noche es algo más personal, también habitual, pero mucho más íntimo.

— Greyback —Musita. Le ves estrujar las sábanas con las manos, tal vez un poco asustado aún—. El ataque, el dolor cuando me desgarró la carne. La sangre…

Aunque hace mucho tiempo que es portador de esas horribles cicatrices, no siempre es capaz de asumir que están ahí, afeando un rostro que antes lucía inmaculado y atractivo. Sabes que se cree feo, monstruoso, pero a ti te sigue pareciendo el hombre más guapo del mundo. Guapo y valiente. Único. Consciente de lo mucho que los necesita, te inclinas y le besas las viejas heridas. Te muestras dulce y cuidadosa y no paras hasta que escuchas un suave ronroneo y notas una mano acariciándote la espalda.

La guerra dejó secuelas en todo aquel que la vivió de cerca. Algunas son marcas físicas, tangentes y bien visibles. Otras son zarpazos en el alma, de ésos que cuesta toda una vida curar. Bill tiene de las dos y tú, que también has sufrido y que tampoco podrás olvidar jamás, te sientes con fuerzas suficientes para ser su soporte y para levantarlo del suelo cuando se cae. De la misma manera, sabes que Bill siempre estará a tu lado cuando le necesites.

Te apartas un poco para volver a mirarle. Parece mucho más tranquilo y relajado y sientes un cosquilleo en el vientre que te pide más y mejor. Bill, que desde que fue atacado por Greyback tiene algo de animal, sonríe como lo haría un depredador ante su próxima víctima, y te aferra con fuerza por la cintura. Basta una mirada para deciros lo mucho que os queréis y os necesitáis y vuelves a besarle, esa vez en la boca. Incitadora, salvaje. Provocativa.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMIIII!

Louis. Es el único de tus hijos que aún sigue en casa. De un tiempo a esta parte, sus sueños también están plagados de pesadillas, aunque te alivia saber que no son ni remotamente parecidas a las de Bill. Te asegurarás de que ninguno de tus vástagos tenga que sufrir lo que habéis sufrido vosotros. No más guerras a vuestro alrededor.

— Será mejor que vayas a ver o vendrá él mismo aquí —Dice Bill, depositando un último beso y una caricia osada en tu trasero.

— ¿_Pog_ qué no te levantas tú? Es tu hijo.

— Te ha llamado a ti.

— _Gufián_.

Bromeas mientras te pones en pie. Cubres tu cuerpo con una fina bata de lino y abandonas el dormitorio, preguntándote cuánto tiempo tardará Louis en calmarse. Esperas que no sea demasiado porque, al fin y al cabo, conoces la mejor cura para las pesadillas.

* * *

_¡TACHÁN! Mi primer Bill y Fleur. Me he introducido en el mundillo con algo cortito y un poco ñoño y espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poco. Me gustará mucho conocer vuestra opinión para saber cómo lo he hecho, ya sabéis. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
